


风评被害-11

by DKCandy



Category: malec - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKCandy/pseuds/DKCandy





	风评被害-11

Magnus醒来的时候Alec正趴在床边盯着他。  
“你醒啦。”  
Magnus用手背遮了一下窗外射进来的晨光，换了个姿势继续懒懒的窝在床上，一点起来的意思也没有。  
“……你怎么起这么早啊，小帅哥？”  
他的声音有些沙哑，每一个字都像粘着在一起，又甜又软。  
Alec咧开嘴盯着他笑，“快坐起来，我给你拿了好吃的。”他站起来迈着大长腿跑到外间，不一会儿又小心翼翼端着托盘回来，放在了床头。  
他从自己睡的那一侧拿过枕头，和Magnus枕着的叠在一起垫在他背后。  
“肩膀冷不冷？要不要我给你拿件外套披着？”  
有没有和恋人发生过肉体关系的男人，殷勤程度是不一样的，Alec现在迫不及待的想要为Magnus做些什么，连他自己都不知道，自己为Magnus可以操心的事无巨细。  
托盘上的早餐非常丰盛，看样子是在自助餐厅逛了个遍，把Magnus偏爱的食物都拿了一份。“哦，还拿了双份的枫糖浆。”Magnus赞赏的说，“真了解我，过来给我亲亲。”  
Alec听话的俯下身，得到奖赏后给他架起床上用的小桌子，把早餐放在了上面。他搓着手跃跃欲试，“尝尝看，我在二楼的餐厅挑了好久，好吃的你吃，不合胃口的我来解决。”  
他又从口袋里掏出一个小盒子，突然变得结结巴巴。  
“我去……药店……买了这个，等会儿吃完了……我给你涂上，”他想了想，又补充道，“是是是……消肿的……”  
Magnus把刚咬了一口的寿司卷整个放进嘴里，空出手接过盒子看了看，Magnus除了通过盒子上面一个晦涩难懂的拉丁文勉强看出这是外用消肿的药膏，其他用法用量和禁忌一概是俄文。“……你怎么买到的，店员会英语？还是你拿翻译软件一个一个拍下来了？”  
Magnus想象了一下Alec躬着一米九几的背，举着手机顺柜台一路找过去的专注样子，看Alec的眼神顿时有些感动。  
Alec挠挠脖子后头，不好意思的否认了，“本来是打算那么做的，结果遇上一位会英语的太太也在店里买药，她推荐我买这个。”  
他把盒子拿回手里示意Magnus继续吃，拆开盒子取出里面的药管。  
“是俄国人？”  
“她说她是法国人，身上香水味可浓了，我跟她说话都憋着气呢。”  
Alec神思一晃，忽然想到那位法国太太用言语勾搭调戏自己的事，虽然当时直截了当的说明自己不是单身，但说不定可以拿这件事让Magnus也吃一回醋。  
谁知Magnus听完只是微微一笑，不但没接他的话茬，而且开始了自己话题。  
“谢谢，不过我这里还蛮常用的，不会那么容易肿。”

Magnus为自己的反向挑衅付出了代价。

“你就是想骗我往死里干你。”Alec恶狠狠的把软膏挤出来揉到了Magnus红肿的穴眼上。Magnus身上搭着被子的一角趴在床上，只有臀部高高翘起，贪恋这床铺带来的温暖。  
卫生间的洗手台实在是太凉了，Magnus被压在上面操干的时候凉气直从前胸透到了后背。可是能在镜子里直接看到两人交合激战的身体里很热，Alec的身体也很热，冷热相冲，把他折磨的差点求饶。  
他听见Alec的话，懒洋洋抬了抬眼皮，“嗯，有长进，想让人吃醋就……嘶！轻点……凉凉凉！”Magnus加紧双腿，伸手去赶Alec走开，“好辣，啊啊啊啊啊……”他一边嚷嚷，一边拉起被子保护起自己的屁股。  
“好了，药膏没白买。”Alec站起身，抽出一张湿纸巾擦干净手，今天第二次解开裤腰，一只脚踏上床铺。  
“干嘛干嘛？你想干嘛？”  
“既然药膏又凉又辣，就不要错过机会。”他从裤裆里掏出凶器，掀开被子捞起Magnus的腰，对准被药性刺激的水光淋淋的穴口，再次顶了进去。  
药膏让Magnus的身体分外敏感，前面半硬的顶端分泌出粘稠的透明液体，也让他身体的入口变得柔软润滑。Magnus被他顶的头都要撞到了床柱上，只好抓住床垫一角稳住身躯，将腿盘在Alec的腰上迎合。  
年轻真好。  
Magnus被他顶的意识涣散，用小腿内侧细滑的肌肤来回摩擦他精瘦健壮似乎永远不知道疲惫的腰臀，脑子里唯独剩下这个念头。  
比起年纪相仿的情人，或许经验老道，或许风情万种，但Magnus还是得承认自己一向偏爱年轻的肉体。光是年轻本身，就是一种无法抗拒的诱惑了。  
完事之后两人并排躺在凌乱大床上，Alec一早上真刀实枪来了两发，再好的体力也只能闭目养神。Magnus精神还好，用手指有一下每一下玩着他的头发。  
“别玩了……”Alec不胜其扰，只能按住他的手，拉了下来。“我问你个事，”他看上去心平气和，“你有多少个前任？”  
“你确定要谈论这个话题？在我们昨天刚刚睡过的时候？”  
“我只想知道有多少人知道你这么好……我保证不生气不吵架不日后翻旧账。”Alec笃定的补充。“……最多吃点醋。”  
Magnus被他认认真真耍嘴皮子的样子逗笑，凑过去枕在了他肩膀上。  
“让我想想……”  
多少人呢？他也记不清了，但那绝不是毫无意义的。那些在他身上经历过的男男女女，他们每一个都曾带走了他的一部分生命，在他的灵魂里打上烙印，让他最终成为与Alec相遇时的样子。  
最后Magnus胡乱编了个大概数字，Alec果真没和他吵吵嚷嚷，但身体明显的微微发僵，似乎在忍耐情绪。前任的话题是迟早要谈的，确定要在一起的话不谈不行，只是Magnus没想到会那么快。

“真好看，我从来没看过……”Magnus挽着手，身体紧紧挨着Alec的手臂，声音里带着一丝讨好和服软。  
Alec一个下午都比较沉默，直到晚上从酒店出来，去涅瓦河上看开桥的路上才话多了些。Magnus一个下午都在逗他多说话，但Alec始终“保持自己吃醋的权利”。  
来涅瓦河上看开桥是Magnus最为期待的项目，差不多就是为了这个才来这里的，桥面被吊起的时候Magnus就和旁边的年轻人一样，趴在涅瓦河边的围栏上兴奋的大呼小叫，挥舞手中的呢帽。Alec看他露出这样孩子气的一面也跟着高兴，脸上终于有了一丝笑容。  
算了，都过去了。他默不作声牵起Magnus的手，总之，现在是他们俩在一起，这才是最重要的。  
“我们去坐游船。”  
在涅瓦河上坐游船原本是白天的计划，但在顺着河边返回酒店的途中，Alec觉得这样安排也很好，拉着Magnus就去了游船出发的码头。  
他们深夜的冷风中等待了好几十分钟，但两人都没有要走的意思，Magnus为两人能在行动意见上主动达成一致而感到高兴，Alec实在算不上一个很会享受玩乐的人。  
他在功利主义上意外的很直男——Magnus悄悄给男友的性格做了个评价。  
“先说好，”Magnus裹紧身上的外套，“今天晚上坐了，明天白天还是要坐的。”  
“好好好，不然你买的那一身好看衣服显摆给谁啊。”  
Magnus心里美滋滋的，嘴上却傲娇，“我要给你买你还不乐意，你看好多人穿呢。”他把目光瞟向河面，正巧一艘游船载着乘客靠近码头，果然是一船的当地民族服饰。Alec数了数排在他们前面的人数，对Magnus说，“估计还要再等下一趟船。”  
靠近岸边的游船开始下客了，霓虹灯反射在水面上把码头照的灯火通明，一个身材曼妙的金发女郎吸引了大多数人的注意。连船夫也特地把手伸向了她，扶她从摇晃的甲板跨到岸上。  
她似乎很习惯被人注视，红色的束腰长裙在她恰到好处的优雅步伐间翻滚着裙摆，像一只高贵的天鹅，无视身边不时传来的口哨声。  
“……真巧，又见面了，Alexander？”她在Alec面前停下了脚步。  
Alec只顾关注Magnus的一举一动，根本没发现她已经走到了自己跟前，没来及撤下的笑容有些僵硬，只能礼貌性的挂在嘴角，“NoNoNo，Alec，”他迅速的撇清关系，“叫我Alec就好，谢谢您早上的帮助，Belcourt夫人。”  
像是为了证明什么一样，Alec把Magnus从阴影里拉出来一步，“我和我男朋友来看开桥，您也是吗？Magnus，这就是我跟你说起的，药店里那位热心的太太。”  
Magnus却没有做出任何反应。  
“……Magnus？”Belcourt夫人耸耸肩，脸上笑意更甚，眼睛里却一派天真无辜。“你怎么给自己起这么好笑的名字？”  
“Camille.Belcourt，”Magnus的声音冷的能结冰，“真是冤家路窄啊。”  
“不如换成‘缘分天定’？”她歪着头，这个俏皮的动作在她这个中年人身上做起来竟意外的毫不扭捏做作，充满了女性魅力。  
Alec觉得气氛不太对劲，再迟钝也能听出Magnus和这位Belcourt夫人颇有渊源，感觉心里有只脚迈在悬崖边上那样刺激和不安。  
“别担心，我这次只是来参加我前夫的葬礼，他是个短命的俄国人。”  
Magnus的视线微微晃动了一下，随即笑道，“我担心什么？”与此同时，他藏在宽大衬衣袖子里的手悄悄捏紧Alec的手腕，好像这样就能从他那里获得勇气。  
“你觉得你父亲把你忘了吗？”  
Camille原本就白皙的皮肤在夜晚的光线下更加透亮，也让她精致的妆容更加明显，更加阴森。  
她把视线再度移回Alec身上，从头到脚上下打量一番，“这个小伙子多好啊，一本正经对我说他有男朋友……简直可爱的像个天使，可是他适合你吗？”她看着Alec，嘴上还是对着Magnus说话。  
“像你这样经历过炼狱般生活的人，真的可以满足于这么平凡普通的……爱情……吗？”  
Magnus懒得再听下去，拉着Alec离开嘈杂的人群，朝反方向走去。  
“我们才是一类人，我的小Niftrik……”  
Camille站在原地盯着Magnus的背影。  
“我们是不可能忍受这样的生活的……”

回酒店的一路上两人都没有交谈，直到进了房间门，Alec才先开了口。  
“Niftrik是谁？”  
Magnus一脸平静的坐在床上，眼睛只看着漆黑一片的窗外，听见Alec的提问才回过神，有些惊讶的看向他。  
“我和Camille的历史遗留问题信息量那么大，你最关心的是这个问题？”  
Alec的表情很专注，Magnus干脆让他搬了把扶手椅放在自己面前。“坐，”Alec听话的坐了下来。  
他深呼吸一口气，重新睁开眼睛。  
“Niftrik是我，这是我真正的名字。”

“……所以说到现在，我才刚刚知道你的名字？”  
Alec感到一种被愚弄的心酸，他还曾在Magnus面前说过“我知道你的名字就够了”这种话，脑子里一个洪亮的声音在啪啪打脸，‘不！你知道个屁！’。也不知道Magnus当时听了心里作何感想。  
“我对你一点隐瞒都没有……你连名字都不告诉我……”  
Magnus抬起手虚挥了两下让他暂且冷静下来，“Alexander，Magnus.Bane就是我的名字。我用这个身份活了快三十年，我已经是这个人了。”  
Alec还是沉浸在那股小小的伤感之中。“那你为什么要改名换姓，Belcourt说你父亲怎么样，我一直以为你父母都去世了。”  
Magnus眼神忽然闪烁了一下，“他没有……你听说过红色之手吗？”不等Alec做出回应，他又接着说，“这是一个崇拜恶魔的邪教组织，在我的家乡有非常大的势力，我父亲自称魔王Asmodeus在人间的化身，是红色之手的教主。”  
对面的人屁股动了动， 有些坐不住了，Alec不曾听说过这个远在地球另一边的教派，但他知道邪教这个词的意义，也有点明白过来他为什么要逃这么远。  
“那你母亲怎么会……”  
“我妈妈当年恐怕只是从荷兰漂洋过海去印尼投亲的无知少女，成了为他生儿育女的众多女人中的一个。”Magnus神情冷淡，好像在说一件与自己无关的事。“这种事情，她也不可能愿意跟我说清楚。”  
“后来她想让我能有个正常人的生活，从我父亲身边逃走了。”  
Alec没由来的想起了Morgenstern，旁人说起Magnus时，总会提到他仰赖于过分清醒的头脑，才能在Morgenstern风头正盛时明哲保身，成为这桩案子尘埃落定后少数迅速崛起的企业家。  
“Niftrik是她的家乡，荷兰的一个小镇，她给我取了这个名字。我九岁那年她去世了，我就在街头流浪，最后被我父亲找回去，也明白了为什么我妈妈要逃出来。我父亲给我们这些所谓的恶魔之子的教育不可谓不精良，但更重要的是，我们每天都在学习怎么伤害别人，怎么奴役别人，学习摧毁一个人的善念和信仰。”

“Camille.Belcourt是我父亲的远亲，那时我觉得只有她在意我关心我。我曾经多爱她啊，那差不多是我留着那个地方唯一的理由，我以为她也爱着我，可惜她并不是一个对爱情忠贞的人。”

“我十几岁的时候很怕水，我父亲知道这件事，所以我逼着自己往码头跑，在水里躲了一夜，等到开港之后爬进一艘货船，之后就没什么可说的了。”

“讲自己的故事总是很无趣的。”Magnus总结道，“这些年我没日没夜的赚钱，是因为钱可以给我安全感，让我有可以逃脱我父亲掌控的底气。”  
他从床上站起来，走到桌子边上倒了两杯酒，端起一杯递到Alec手上，“Camille说错了，他再也控制不了我了。”  
Alec把酒杯握在手里搓了两圈，发现Magnus几段话交代的清清楚楚，想问也没什么可问的，只好说，“为什么怕水？”

“我妈妈临死的时候，她想要杀了我，我拼命的跑了，一直跑到河边，摔进河里，挣扎很久才爬上来，我裹着湿透的衣服在那里坐到天亮才敢回去。我妈妈已经死了，倒在床边的地上，她眼睛睁着，就那样盯着门口，和我逃走的时候一样。”  
Alec喉咙里顿了一下，不知道自己是不是找错了点，刚想开口安慰，又听见Magnus的自言自语。  
“她一点都不想死，她知道她死了之后，我的命运也无非就是那样，可是她也没办法了。”


End file.
